1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to warming chambers.
More particularly the invention relates to warming chambers for warming moistened paper or cloth wipes in a heat sensitive package, such as thin plastic, in which such wipes come from suppliers.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The present invention is specifically directed to the use of warming moistened paper or cloth wipes, referred to herein generally as cloth wipes. A warm temperature may be desired for comfort, but not for other reasons. Cloth wipes have a variety of uses. Recently, cloth wipes for cleansing very young children have become popular due to the ease with which these may be provided in inexpensive disposable plastic containers.
When used, especially at winter room temperature, the cloth wipes are extremely uncomfortable due to evaporation cooling the surface of the wipe below room temperature. This discomfort is communicated by having the child upset.
The present device is directed towards reducing this problem by providing a means for maintaining a warm environment for the disposable cloth wipe container so as to keep the moistened cloth wipes at a desired temperature.
The concept of using a light bulb as a heating device is an old technique for generating heat, as is the use of the light bulb to generate a night light. The prior art covering this does not regulate the heat or hold the container in such a way as to prevent drying and heat damage. The items to be warmed and dried sit on the chamber bottom usually in direct contact with a heated plate.
A peanut heater has been shown having a hinged, transparent, access cover and a flange for holding a container and the container which is held apart from the sides of a heated chamber without a heat deflector.
In the prior art of heating using a chambered light bulb, it is a desired result to maintain a certain temperature for a certain use. Overheating is generally not a problem addressed and, hence, heat deflectors are not shown. The designs are not made for holding disposable heat sensitive containers.
Devices for holding warmed towels in the prior art require special bulbs or do not heat the entire container. Additionally, there is no provision in the prior warmed towel dispensers for a heat deflector and means to prevent the fluid, in the event of a leak, from causing a potential electric fire.
The invention disclosed herein also allows for inserts to be designed and made so that a container of any shape can be used within the volume limitations of the insert holder without expensive retooling.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a warmer for moistened cloth wipes.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a warmer which will easily hold and discharge containers for moistened cloth wipes.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a warmer which will not damage the heat sensitive containers which are used to package moistened cloth wipes.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a warmer which is designed to hold a variety of different cloth wipe containers.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will become better understood hereinafter from a consideration of the specification with reference to the accompanying drawings forming part thereof, and in which like numerals correspond to parts throughout the several views of the invention.